beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
WCQ: Variares 4D vs. Synchro37
7:42 Nexus360:GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHOOT 7:42 Variares 4D:GO SHOOT : ROTATE AROUND THE STADIUM! 7:42 Synchro37:Stay in the middle 7:42 Nexus360:Dragus rotates around the stadium like a betch ~ Farewell, Kyoyagirl1021, Come back any time! ~ 7:43 Nexus360:Susanoo remains in the center ~ Welcome, -TARDIS-, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 7:43 Variares 4D:GOOBY PLS 7:43 Synchro37:THIS IZ BORING : BARRAGE DRAGUS 7:43 Variares 4D:JUMP OVER HIM AND DIVE! 7:43 Nexus360:SUSANOO BARRAGES DRAGUS : BUT DRAGUS SLIPS AWAY AND JUMPS OVER SUSANOO 7:43 Synchro37:BAD MOVE 7:43 Variares 4D:ORLY? 7:43 Synchro37:Nobody read mah bey...... 7:44 Nexus360:I DIDN'T 7:44 Synchro37:Shock it when it attacks 7:44 Variares 4D:...ABSORB IT (HEHEHE) 7:44 Nexus360:DRAGUS AND SUSANOO CLASH : AND DRAGUS ABSORBS THE ELECTRICITY FROM SUSANOO 7:44 Synchro37:Tilt to knock it off 7:44 -TARDIS-:vs who 7:44 Synchro37:THEN WHEN IT GETS TO THE EDGE : UPPER 7:44 Variares 4D:TILT DOWN TO COUNTER : [ Me v Synch ] 7:45 Nexus360:SUSANOO TILTS TO KNOCK OFF DRAGUS 7:45 -TARDIS-:dis da ante? 7:45 Nexus360:BUT DRAGUS TILTS TOO : IT'S A TILTING BATTLE : WHO HAS THE BETTER BALANCE 7:45 Synchro37:No single 7:45 Variares 4D:PUSH EM DOWN INTO THE GROUND! 7:45 Synchro37:TILT BOTH SIDES : then upper 7:45 -TARDIS-:raep? 7:46 Synchro37:lol ik 7:46 Nexus360:DRAGUS PRESSES DOWN ON SUSANOO, BUT SUSANOO TILTS LIKE CRAZY 7:46 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:I request to do my match with Ezio afterwards. 7:46 Variares 4D:REBOUND OFF HIM! 7:46 Nexus360:SUSANOO KNOCKS DRAGUS INTO THE AIR 7:46 Synchro37:NOW : JUMP INTO THE AIR : THEN EYE OF THE MOON 7:46 Nexus360:SUSANOO JUMPS INTO THE AIR 7:46 Synchro37:Electrocute it 7:46 Variares 4D:ABSORB IT (HEHEHE) 7:46 Synchro37:for raping me 7:47 Nexus360:AND SHOCKS DRAGUS, BUT DRAGUS ABSORBS IT : BOTH BEYS FALL BACK DOWN 7:47 Synchro37:NOW BARRAGE ~ Farewell, Auralightmessmore, Come back any time! ~ 7:47 Nexus360:SUSANOO RAPES DRAGUS WITH ATTACKS 7:47 Synchro37:THEN : POWER OF IZANGI : STRIKE NOW SUSANOOOOOOOO 7:48 Nexus360:SUSANOO BARRAGES DRAGUS EVEN MORE 7:48 Synchro37:THEN UPER 7:48 Nexus360:AND UPPER CUTS DRAGUS INTO THE AIR AGAIN 7:48 Variares 4D:REBOUND 7:48 Synchro37:NOW JUMP 7:48 Nexus360:WHAT ARE YOU, A COMBUSKEN?! 7:48 Synchro37:AND SMASH INT BACK DOWN : *IT 7:48 Variares 4D:DODGE! 7:48 Nexus360:SUSANOO JUMPS UP TO HIT DRAGUS ~ Welcome, Auralightmessmore, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 7:48 Nexus360:BUT DRAGUS DODGES MIDAIR 7:48 Synchro37:CAN'T SAY DODGE BISH 7:49 Nexus360:FECK THAT YOU AIN'T THE REF 7:49 Synchro37:READ DA RULES :< 7:49 Variares 4D:PUSH INTO HIM OUT OF THE STADIUM 7:49 Synchro37:LAND 7:49 Nexus360:KEEP GOING AND FORGET IT 7:49 Synchro37:NOWSTRIKE HIM WHEN HE LANDS 7:49 Nexus360:SUSANOO AND DRAGUS FALL BACK DOWN...AGAIN : SUSANOO LANDS FIRST AND STRIKES DRAGUS 7:50 Variares 4D:KNOCK HIM UP INTO THE AIR 7:50 Nexus360:BUT DRAGUS WAS READY ~ Farewell, Auralightmessmore, Come back any time! ~ 7:50 Synchro37:Tilt back to dodge 7:50 Nexus360:DRAGUS KNOCKS SUSANOO INTO THE AIR 7:50 Variares 4D:JUMP UP AND KNOCK HIM HIGHER! 7:50 Nexus360:SUSANOO TILTS TOO LATE 7:50 Synchro37:NOW SUSANOO CHARGE WITH ELECTRICAL ENERGY 7:50 Variares 4D:ABSORB 7:50 Nexus360:AND DRAGUS SMASHES INTO SUSANOO'S FACE : SUSANOO FLIES HIGHER 7:50 Synchro37:KNOCK DAT AZZZ BACK DOWN : AND : FALL WITH HIM : KEEP STRIKING HIS FACE 7:51 Variares 4D:RUN! 7:51 Nexus360:SUSANOO SMASHES DRAGUS DOWN 7:51 Synchro37:WHILE YOUR AT UT 7:51 Nexus360:AND THEY FALL TO THE GROUND : AGAIN 7:51 Synchro37:KEEP ON TOP OF HIM 7:51 Nexus360:THIS TIME SUSANOO IS ON TOP OF DRAGUS 7:51 Synchro37:COUNTER RAPE 7:51 Nexus360:SPINNING RIGHT ON TOP OF THE FACE 7:51 Variares 4D:TILT HIM OFF THEN STRIKE HIM ~ Welcome, Auralightmessmore, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 7:52 Synchro37:COUNTTER TILT 7:52 Nexus360:WHAT THE ~ Welcome, Kyoyagirl1021, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 7:52 Variares 4D:GOOOOOOO 7:52 Nexus360:THEY BOTH TILT IN OPPOSITE DIRECTIONS 7:52 Variares 4D::l 7:52 Synchro37:NOW 7:52 Nexus360:SUSANOO'S TILT PUTS DRAGUS BACK IN PLACE 7:52 Synchro37:SMASH HIM 7:52 Variares 4D:SHOCK HIM WITH ALL YOU ABSORBED! 7:52 Synchro37:ABSORB : THE ELECTRICITY 7:52 Nexus360:DRAGUS UNLEASHES ALL OF THE POWER IT STOLE : AND ZAPS SUSANOO : BUT SUSANOO TAKES THE POWER BACK 7:53 Synchro37:THEN STRIKE IT 7:53 Variares 4D:STRIKE HIM NOW! 7:53 Synchro37:WUTH THE ELECTRICITY : *WITHOUT 7:53 Variares 4D:ABSORB : NVM 7:53 Nexus360:SUSANOO'S ON TOP THOUGH 7:53 Synchro37:^ 7:53 Nexus360:IT'D HAVE TO FALL DOWN TO STRIKE 7:54 Variares 4D:RUN! 7:54 Synchro37:Staynon top 7:54 Nexus360:DRAGUS SPEEDS UP : AND MANAGES TO SHAKE OFF SUSANOO 7:54 Variares 4D:DART AROUND TEH STADIUM! 7:54 Synchro37:NOW JUMP 2 INCHES THEN STRIKE IT ~ Farewell, Ezio Editore da California, Come back any time! ~ 7:54 Nexus360:SUSANOO JUMPS HIGHER 7:54 Variares 4D:OUTRUN IT! 7:54 Nexus360:AND FLIES BACK DOWN TO DRAGUS, WHO SPEEDS UP 7:55 Synchro37:It is 2 inches? ~ Welcome, Ezio Editore da California, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 7:55 Nexus360:SUSANOO LANDS BEHIND DRAGUS 7:55 Synchro37:NOW STAY IN THE MIDDLE : AND CHARGE 7:55 Nexus360:SUSANOO MOVES TO THE CENTER 7:55 Synchro37:KEEP CHARGING 7:55 Variares 4D:RUN AROUND THE STADIUM! 7:55 Synchro37:REQUIP ACTIVATEEEEE 7:55 Nexus360:AND BEGINS CHARGING ELECTRICITY 7:55 Variares 4D:GAIN SPEED! 7:55 Nexus360:THEN ACTIVATES ITS REQUIP 7:55 Synchro37:INCREASE SPIN SPEED AND ELECTRICITY 7:55 Nexus360:DRAGUS GOES AROUND THE STADIUM FOR SOME REASON 7:56 Variares 4D:For this. 7:56 Nexus360:SUSANOO SPARKS WITH POWER 7:56 Variares 4D:NOW DRAGUS, ABSORB! 7:56 Synchro37:Absorb? 7:56 Variares 4D:I read it wrong >.> 7:56 Synchro37:You ain't touching me? : Oh : KEEP IT UP 7:57 Variares 4D:GO DRAGUS, USE ALL THE SPEED TO SMASH INTO SUSANOO! 7:57 Synchro37:NOW 7:57 Variares 4D:AND SHATTER HIM! 7:57 Synchro37:FLASH TO THE LEFT TO DODGE 7:57 Variares 4D:QUICKLY MOVE INTO HIM! 7:57 Nexus360:DRAGUS CHARGES AT SUSANOO 7:57 Synchro37:If you know what dodge means >.> 7:57 Nexus360:BUT SUSANOO MOVES OUT OF THE WAY 7:57 Synchro37:*Flash means : Flash back to the middle 7:58 Nexus360:SUSANOO FLASHES BACK TO THE CENTER 7:58 Synchro37:KEEP CHNARGIG : ANDNINCREASE SPEED 7:58 Variares 4D:SP! RISE DRAGUS AND FEAST UPON ALL THE ELECTRICITY YOU CAN FIND! 7:58 Nexus360:DRAGUS ACTIVATES ITS SPECIAL MOVE : AND ABSORBS ALL OF SUSANOO'S ELECTRICITY 7:59 Variares 4D:Thanks. : KEEP CHARGING! 7:59 Nexus360:Betch don't thank me 7:59 Synchro37:SUSANOO : Pause : potty :/ 7:59 Kyoyagirl1021:' : *... 7:59 Nexus360:tmi bro 7:59 Variares 4D::/ 7:59 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:This is why I always say GO TO THE BOG BEFORE A MATCH. 7:59 Kyoyagirl1021:whos winning? 7:59 Nexus360:Vari just activated his Special Move 7:59 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Mitch 8:00 Synchro37:Back ~ Welcome, RockLepus145ES, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 8:00 Nexus360:RESUME 8:00 Variares 4D:k : [ Hey Lepus ] 8:00 Synchro37:WAIT SUSANOO 8:00 Nexus360:DRAGUS TAKES ALL OF THE POWER 8:00 Variares 4D:KEEP CHARGING! 8:01 Synchro37:KEEP WAITING 8:01 Nexus360:SUSANOO WAITS 8:01 Variares 4D:LEAP INTO THE AIR : NOW, FIRE! : ALL OVER THE STADIUM! 8:01 Nexus360:DRAGUS LEAPS INTO THE AIR AND FIRES ITS BEAM AT SUSANOO 8:01 Synchro37:NOW FLASH TO THE LEFT : AT THE EDGE OF THE STADIUM 8:01 Nexus360:SUSANOO FLASHES AWAY FROM THE BEAM AND TO THE EDGE 8:01 Variares 4D:BAD MOVE : MAGNETIC PULL! ~ Farewell, RockLepus145ES, Come back any time! ~ 8:02 Synchro37:THEN FLASH BACK INTO THE BEAM AND ABSORB IT 8:02 Nexus360:DRAGUS PULLS SUSANOO TOWARDS IT 8:02 Synchro37:Inton the sky? 8:02 Variares 4D:STRIKE DOWN NOW! 8:02 Synchro37:*Into 8:02 Nexus360:AND DRAGUS STRIKES FROM ABOVE 8:02 Synchro37:EYE OF THE MOON 8:02 Nexus360:SMASHING SUSANO- 8:02 Synchro37:USES THE ELECTRICITY AS A DEFLECTION 8:03 Variares 4D:DIVE, FULL VELOCITY! 8:03 Synchro37:*USE 8:03 Nexus360:SUSANOO COUNTERS 8:03 Variares 4D:ABSORB. 8:03 Synchro37:LH WAIT : HE DIDN'T ABSORB : NOW LAND 8:03 Nexus360:DRAGUS COLLIDES WITH SUSANOO BEFORE IT CAN ABSORB 8:03 Variares 4D:NUUUU 8:03 Synchro37:NOW 8:03 Nexus360:DRAGUS IS BLOWN AWAY 8:03 Synchro37:STRIKE IT DOWN 8:03 Variares 4D:My master plan failed :/ 8:04 Synchro37:ABSORB : ITS ELECTRICITY 8:04 Nexus360:SUSANOO STEALS DRAGUS' ELECTRICITY 8:04 Synchro37:THEN LAND 8:04 Variares 4D:What electiricty? I used it all in the beam 8:04 Synchro37:Oh : NVM THEN 8:04 Nexus360:Leftovers? 8:04 Synchro37:CHARGE : TIME : FOR HELL : TO BREAK : LOOKOOOOOOOSEEEEEE 8:04 Nexus360:SUSANOO REALIZED THAT IT'S AN IDIOT AND BEGINS CHARGING 8:05 Synchro37:SPECIAL MOVEEEEEEEEEE : SUSANOO BEAST 8:05 Nexus360:HOLY CRAP 8:05 Synchro37:STRIKE DRAGUSBAD INTO THE AIR 8:05 Nexus360:SUSANOO IS RISING 8:05 Synchro37:WITH YOUR SWORD : THEN BEGINN THE SPECIAL MOVE 8:05 Variares 4D:move to the left 8:05 Nexus360:SUSANOO KNOCKS DRAGUS INTO THE AIR 8:05 Synchro37:NOW : LAUNCH THE BOLTS : AT IT : BARRAGE IT WITH LIGHTNING BOLT 8:06 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:http://content.lolspots.com/HVi8mYP5c.gif 8:06 Synchro37:NOW MERCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 8:06 Variares 4D:ABSORB THE BOLTS TO TILTING SO THEY HIT YOUR TRACK 8:06 Nexus360:DRAGUS IS HELPLESS AS SUSANOO BARRAGES IT WITH ATTACKS 8:06 Variares 4D:*BY 8:06 Nexus360:DRAGUS TILTS AND ABSORBS SOME BOLTS 8:06 Synchro37:THEN ATTACK 8:06 Nexus360:BUT THE REST KNOCK IT AWAY 8:06 Synchro37:BUT WHEN YOU MAKE CONTACT 8:06 Variares 4D:NUUU DRAGUS 8:06 Synchro37:EXPLODE THE SPHERE 8:07 Nexus360:DRAGUS LANDS AND STRUGGLES TO KEEP SPINNING : SUSANOO GOES AFTER DRAGUS 8:07 Variares 4D:We're in the 360 Sphere!? 8:07 Synchro37:ANNIHILATE IT : No : I created a sphere 8:07 Nexus360:SUSANOO COLLIDES WITH DRAGUS 8:07 Synchro37:Read my bey >.< 8:07 Nexus360:AND THE SPHERE EXPLODES 8:07 Variares 4D:Oh kay. 8:07 Nexus360:Too descriptive 8:07 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:pokemons 8:07 Variares 4D:Unlike mine :D 8:08 Synchro37:D: : THROW ONE MORE LIGHTNING BOLT 8:08 Nexus360:DRAGUS FLIES INTO A WALL 8:08 Synchro37:FOR GOOD MESSURE AS IT FALLS 8:08 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:lol, I can typew/ my nose XD 8:08 Variares 4D:REQUIP! 8:08 Nexus360:SUSANOO FIRES ONE LAST BOLT AT DRAGUS : BUT DRAGUS ACTIVATES ITS REQUIP : SHIELDING IT FROM THE BOLT 8:09 Variares 4D:YUS 8:09 Synchro37:NOW STRIKE IT WHEN IT FALLS 8:09 Nexus360:IN TERMS OF SPIN, SUSANOO IS WINNING 8:09 Variares 4D:DON'T THINK SO! : USE THE CURVE OF THE STADIUM TO GAIN SPEED AND STAMINA 8:10 Nexus360:SUSANOO TRIES TO STRIKE DRAGUS, BUT DRAGUS ESCAPES 8:10 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Whatever happened CLIT ? 8:10 Synchro37:STRIKE IT AGAIN 8:10 Variares 4D:JUMP! 8:10 Nexus360:DRAGUS JUMPS TO AVOID SUSANOO 8:10 Variares 4D:Behind You. 8:11 Nexus360:AND LANDS BEHIND IT 8:11 Variares 4D:STRIKE WITH WHAT YOU HAVE LEFT TO KNOCK HIM OUT! 8:11 Synchro37:FLASH TO THE MIDDLE 8:11 Nexus360:DRAGUS ATTEMPTS TO STRIKE SUSANOO, BUT IT FLASHES AWAY 8:11 Synchro37:FLASH BARRAGE IT 8:11 Variares 4D:GO AFTER IT 8:11 Nexus360:SUSANOO BARRAGES DRAGUS 8:11 Synchro37:Pause 8:12 Nexus360:(d) 8:12 Variares 4D:DEQ- ._. 8:12 Synchro37:Back : lagging 8:12 Nexus360:Mitch continue 8:12 Variares 4D:DEQUIP! 8:12 Synchro37:Resume? 8:12 Variares 4D:SMASH HIM AWAY 8:12 Synchro37:Oh 8:13 Nexus360:DRAGUS DEQUIPS : AND SMASHES SUSANOO 8:13 Synchro37:FLASH BARRAGE IT AGAIN 8:13 Variares 4D:KNOCK HIM OUT! 8:13 Nexus360:SUSANOO IS LOSING SPIN POWER : AND CAN NO LONGER FLASH AWAY : DRAGUS BASHES SUSANOO AGAIN 8:13 Variares 4D:KNOCK HIM OUT OF THE STADIUM! 8:14 Synchro37:DERQUIP TO REGAIN STAMINA : RUN AWAY TO EVADE 8:14 Nexus360:SUSANOO DEQUIPS 8:14 Variares 4D:BISH KNOCK HIM OUT OR DIE TRYING! 8:14 Nexus360:BUT IT'S TOO LATE : DRAGUS KNOCKS SUSANOO AWAY 8:14 Synchro37::? 8:14 Variares 4D:GO AFTER AGAIN 8:14 Synchro37:SUSANOO 8:14 Variares 4D:KNOCK HIM OUT! 8:14 Synchro37:NOW JUMP 8:14 Variares 4D:JUMP AS WELL 8:14 Nexus360:SUSANOO JUMPS OVER DRAGUS : AND DRAGUS JUMPS INTO SUSANOO 8:15 Synchro37:SMASH IT DOWN 8:15 Nexus360:JUMPING RAPE 8:15 Variares 4D:SHATTER HIS TIP! 8:15 Nexus360:SUSANOO'S TIP IS SHATTERED 8:15 Synchro37::? 8:15 Nexus360:AND SUSANOO FALLS ON DRAGUS 8:15 Synchro37: Wat? 8:15 Nexus360:BOTH BEYS FALL INTO THE STADIUM : DRAGUS IS CRUSHED BY SUSANOO AND LOSES ITS SPIN : BUT SUSANOO HAD ALSO LOST ITS SPIN 8:16 Variares 4D:DISCHARGE ALL OF YOUR ELECTRICITY AL ONCE SO HE CAN'T ABSORB IT! 8:17 Nexus360:They're both dead 8:17 Variares 4D:._. : Draw? 8:17 Synchro37:No such thing as ties O.o? 8:17 -TARDIS-:No such thing as draw : Draw = Strike for Reff 8:17 Nexus360:Dragus fell first Category:Battles